


It's Electric

by naturalblues



Series: An Accidental Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/pseuds/naturalblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River, Bad Wolf, and Jack are in a pocket universe, working late into the night on returning home when the power goes out. They call an electrician - the Doctor, in that universe. Only he's human, young... and oh so awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_and_Thyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/gifts).



> Hey this is an AU story, a little mini - some human sort of story. The Eleventh Doctor is human in this little parallel universe they're in, it's written from his POV. This is likely going to be part of a story-arc I have for the 'An Accident' universe. Rose is definitely Big Bad in this.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Natural-blues

It was after hours and this was  _absolute bullshit_. He didn't care about the stupid University, he didn't care about the Science Department, he just wanted to go to sleep and stay there. He worked for the University as an electrician in order to get the free tuition…. University staff got a free class per semester, and workers who were open to after hours work got two, which is why he chose it. He could afford to pay for the third class out of pocket, and thankfully he got free access to the canteen because he was staff or he'd be living on minute rice and rainwater. But an education was so important to Johnathan Smith. He was going to be a Doctor.

A  _real_  one.

Provided he could ever catch any more sleep than the odd kip here and there between school and emergencies.

He unlocked the door to the Science Department, and hit the button for the lifts. He glanced at himself in the mirrored doors. He looked like an unmade bed, bleary-eyed, a too big pullover on, a white jumper, and a pair of grey sweats to go with his tennies. He rubbed at his eyes, getting some crust out of the edges, wondering what the hell an archaeologist was doing awake at such an ungodly hour.

Was it really fifteen after three?

 _Jesus_.

* * *

Ding!

He disembarked from the lift, and knocked on the door to the archaeology chair. Nothing. This better not have been a prank, he would be  _so pissed_.

Suddenly a loud clattering met his ears, and he ran over. It sounded like someone had fell. He ran to the swinging doors of a lab and saw it was completely dark in there, but he stepped on glass. It crunched under his feet, and the sound of a man groaning reached his ears.

He pulled out his flashlight, and clicked it on, shouting in surprise when a platinum blonde woman was the first thing he saw, directly in front of his flashlight. She winced, glowering at him as her dark brown eyes became browner, and irises were pinpoints from the white of the flashlight. Her skin looked dead pale from it, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She made a hissing noise at him, making him stumble back.

"Argh!"

"Enough." came the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around, with the flashlight, setting his sights on an older woman with lovely ringlets and a more put together look than the situation merited. Her green eyes regarded him, an elegant eyebrow raised. "Hello Mr. Smith."

"Dr. Song, hi… er hello... I er... I was called… I didn't realize."

"I'm certain you didn't."

"Is she…?"

"She isn't staff." That answer gave him no question that he was bridging on private matters. He chose not to ask.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Jack, are you all right?"

"Yeah," he groaned from the floor. "Got my little guard kitty here, watchin over me."

* * *

River frowned, and took John to the breaker box. John bent over, running his hands along things, checking it out until he found the padlock. He stuck the flashlight in his mouth as he unlocked it, then began to tinker, working on fixing the lights.

River, for her part, was checking out his assets. He really was adorable, looked just like the Doctor. This little pocket universe had it's perks, she supposed. Well, he was adorable, and his hard work hadn't gone unnoticed by her or other members of the staff. The cutie was usually asleep in the library after hours, a place River volunteered at because her sister worked there... well, until they figured their way out of here. It was easier to keep her sister on task if someone who understood her was there to gently redirect her, keep her from stabbing tables out of anger, or hissing at people.

"So sweetie… can you see what's gone wrong?"

John turned beet red, and coughed a bit. "Pardon? Oh um… I… I haven't yet. One moment."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

* * *

His face was burning.

What the hell.

He adjusted his stance, and began to check the fuses.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but…"

"Yes yes I'm try— I've  _got it_!" he shouted, and ran out the door.

Or well… tried.

* * *

Jack yowled in pain from the floor as John tripped over him and faceplanted.

"FUCK!"

" _Language_ , sweetie. Are you even  _old enough_  to use  _such language_?"

John didn't know how any of his limbs worked.

He was just going to die of embarrassment. He just  _was_.

This was his death right  _now_.

He hadn't even had  _sex yet_.

It figured.

* * *

Jack picked up his fallen flashlight, and aimed it at him. "Well well well… I gotta say, as painful as that was, the current view makes up for everything."

Scratch that.

 _Now_  he was going to die of embarrassment.

There he was, face and forearms on floor, knees down, arse up. Being flirted with by two people in the room. At least the crazy eyed one hadn't said anything yet—

"I do not like. His behind, it is bony. It would injure your hips, Jack…"

"Hey sweetie, are you all right? Are you dying?"

"…..if God has mercy on me…" he muttered, and Jack snickered.

* * *

John got up, with much difficulty, and got the magic out of his toolbox. "Gotta use the Sonic!" he shouted, naming the brand of his little yellow screwdriver. He used it, unscrewing and re-screwing, before finally fixing the lights. As they turned on, the blonde hissed again, rubbing her eyes to adjust them. Jack wrapped one arm around her, murmuring 'It's okay Rosie.' and using his lab coat to shield her eyes. John walked back down to the main area, watching River and another staff member clean up the broken glass. He raised an eyebrow, and said goodbye, walking off.

"Oh hey sweetie!" River called.

_Oh God._

He turned around, hoping he wasn't blushing. Her look on her face told her  _he totally was_.

"What're you doing next Friday night?"

_Annnnnnnnd redder._

He murmured "Studying."

"Well good. We'll be here again next Friday, and in case of emergency, just needed to know you'd be on call."

"I'm always on call."  _I have no life_.

"Lucky for us then, sweetie. Sleep tight."

He coughed again, and walked out.

* * *

Well that was just fabulous. He heard Jack and the blonde commenting, echoing down the hall as he headed to the lifts.

"He's a cutie, Riv, but I dunno. He looks like he'd break in half."

"Seestra, he is right. The boy is very tiny. He is built like screwdriver."

The ground just needed to swallow him up right now.

He was  _so awkward_.

He needed a kip.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love,
> 
> Natural-blues


End file.
